AFRAID
by Fearless Soldier
Summary: Kai adalah seorang pemikir bebas dan penganut kepercayaan akan kebebasan. Sehun hanya seorang pria berusia 29 yang sialnya menyukai kai selama 3 tahun. Ajakan kencannya seringkali ditolak oleh Kai. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kai mengajaknya berkencan.[SEHUNxKAI/BOYSLOVE]


**AFRAID**

Kai adalah seorang pemikir bebas dan penganut kepercayaan akan kebebasan. Tapi hal itu juga tak membuatnya lepas dari masa lalunya yang membuatnya sulit untuk membuka hati untuk orang lain. Sehun hanya seorang pria berusia 29 yang sialnya menyukai kai selama 3 tahun. Ajakan kencannya seringkali ditolak oleh Kai. Tapi Sehun tetap berusaha sekalipun Kai melakukan hal yang membuatnya emosi. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kai mengajaknya berkencan.

* * *

WARN!

HUNKAI/KAIHUN/BOYSLOVE/HOMO

* * *

 _Fearless Soldier_

* * *

Kai.

Kai.

Kai.

Kai.

Kai.

Sehun terus mengucapkan mantra itu dalam hatinya. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya sejak pertama kali Sehun tertarik pada laki-laki itu, namun tak kunjung ada hasil yang memuaskan. Dia terus mengejar hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Awalnya Sehun pikir perasaan seperti ini akan berlalu sejak Kai menolak berkencan dengannya sebanyak tiga kali. Tiga kesempatan Sehun meminta dan bahkan memohon. Setelah ditolak berkali-kali seharusnya Sehun sadar bahwa Kai tidak memiliki ketertarikan yang sama padanya, atau mungkin mereka tak berjodoh. Dan sudah ditolak berkali-kali pula seharusnya Sehun mampu melupakan Kai dan mencari pria lain yang lebih sepadan, lebih cocok, dan dapat menghargai dirinya.

Ya, seharusnya.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan Sehun mengeluh dan menyesal mengapa dia harus bertemu orang seperti Kai dalam hidupnya yang hanya sekali ini saja. Dan lebih menyesal lagi saat dia menyadari perasaan khusus yang dititipkan Tuhan padanya untuk Kai, terlepas dari semua hal yang pernah Kai lakukan padanya atau pada orang di sekitarnya.

Dan Kai. Laki-laki muda ini telah melewati hidup yang menurutnya sial dibagian awal. Masa kecilnya tak begitu menyenangkan. Oleh karena itu, ia menempuh banyak cara untuk menikmati hidup. Ia berprinsip, _takkan pernah ada sesuatu hal yang benar-benar berarti yang bisa kulakukan dalam hidupku untuk orang lain atau bahkan untuk diriku sendiri_.

Kata kuncinya adalah 'hal yang benar-benar berarti'. Bagi Kai sendiri, dirinya seperti sosok yang tidak seharusnya ada dipermukaan Bumi ini. Tapi bunuh diri juga bukan hal yang disukainya. Maka karena itu hal yang dilakukannya, semua kerja kerasnya, dan semua perasaannya adalah tidak berguna. Dari situ pula Kai menjadi seorang individualis namun memiliki banyak teman. Dan dia juga seorang pemikir bebas. Dia menganut kepercayaan kebebasan. Untuknya lebih baik mati daripada hidup tanpa kebebasan. Sejak dia bertahan sendirian dalam kerasnya alur kehidupan, pikirannya menjadi terbuka.

Dia menyadari bagaimana orang-orang memperlakukannya dalam beberapa situasi, dan dari situ pula Kai belajar bagaimana dia seharusnya memperlakukan orang-orang dalam beberapa situasi pula.

Dan karena ia terbiasa sendirian, Kai tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar bebas. Kebebasan Kai seringkali membuatnya dipandang orang sebagai laki-laki serampangan. Tapi, memangnya Kai peduli? Pikiran bebasnya mengatakan, _aku takkan mati hanya dengan menjadi seorang yang serampangan_. Opini orang lain takkan mengubah jalan hidupnya. Lebih penting lagi, opini orang lain takkan mengubah sejarah hidupnya. Kalau saja ada sesuatu yang dapat mengubah sejarah, maka Kai akan mati-matian untuk melakukannya apapun caranya. Tapi dimensi waktu hanya berjalan dalam satu alur maju yang tak mengenal kata kembali atau mundur. Kai benar-benar menyadari hal itu sejak ia tiga belas tahun. Sejak ia mengenal Albert Einstein dengan segala postulatnya. Sejak ia mengenal Issac Newton dengan segala teorinya. Dan sejak ia mengenal Stephen Hawking dengan segala pemikirannya. Juga sejak ia mengenal Leonardo Davinci dengan segala penemuannya dan desainnya yang demi Tuhan empat ratus tahun lebih modern dibanding dengan zaman kehidupannya sendiri pada saat itu; abad Renaisans.

Kai sepenuhnya menyadari hal itu.

Sehun mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah ia katakan pada Kai dan apa saja yang pernah Kai katakan padanya. Lagi-lagi kepalanya berdenyut. Chanyeol benar, ia harus menyerah. Meskipun sudah terlanjur begitu dalam perasaannya, namun Sehun pikir ia harus tetap mencoba melupakan Kai. Menurut Sehun, pastilah dalam pemikiran bebas laki-laki itu memiliki komitmen dengannya adalah hal terburuk di dunia ini. Dan kesimpulan yang baru saja diambilnya itu membuatnya tampak semakin menyedihkan disamping fakta bahwa pengalaman kencannya dengan laki-laki atau perempuan benar-benar minim.

Jarang sekali Sehun menemukan dirinya benar-benar terkesan dengan tingkah laku orang lain.

Saran Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk mencari orang lain untuk berkencan tampak meragukan baginya. Tapi seketika itu juga, rencana untuk melupakan Kai menguap dari otaknya. Sehun mendapati pesan dari Kai di ponselnya tepat saat ia berpikir untuk mencari orang lain. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu memenuhi relung hatinya hingga ke bagian yang paling dalam. Rencana untuk melupakan Kai pun gagal lagi. Sehun seharusnya menyesal dengan itu, tapi di hatinya tetap berpegang pada sebuah harapan tanpa dasar. Harapan agar Kai mau bermurah hati sekali saja untuk benar-benar berkencan dengannya. Berkencan dengan serius. Dan semoga saja harapannya terkabul.

" _Kau sibuk_?"

Sehun gemetar hanya kerena sebuah pesan singkat dari laki-laki yang dicintainya. Oh astaga. Dia dua puluh sembilan dan hampir menangis saat laki-laki yang dicintainya akhirnya mau menghubungi dirinya. Sungguh bagi Sehun itu adalah hal yang luar biasa. Barulah dia ingat untuk merespon pesan itu secepatnya.

" _Tidak._ "

" _Punya waktu luang beberapa jam?_ "

" _Entahlah, memangnya ada apa?_ "

" _Mau berkencan?_ "

" _Denganmu?_ "

" _Tidak._ "

" _Kalau begitu aku sibuk._ "

" _Tentu saja denganku._ "

" _Kau serius?_ "

" _Ya._ "

" _Aku hanya ingin kencan yang sungguhan, berdua, dan tanpa orang lain._ "

" _Baiklah._ "

" _Dan tempat yang hanya ada kau dan aku._ "

" _Ya, ya, apapun keinginanmu. Ku jemput?_ "

" _Tidak, aku yang akan menjemput mu._ "

" _Tapi aku yang mengajakmu berkencan. Jadi aku akan menjemputmu._ "

" _Baik. Pukul tiga sore di apartemen ku._ "

" _Sampai jumpa nanti._ "

Ini pukul satu siang. Sehun bergegas pulang untuk bersiap. Kemudian bel terdengar. Lekas-lekas Sehun melangkah ke depan untuk membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Kai dengan pakaian santai, sama seperti dirinya yang sudah siap. Dan layaknya perempuan yang baru pertama kali diaja kencan oleh seorang pria pun, Sehun merona hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan. Konyol benar aku sekarang, batinnya berkata.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ya."

Sehun menumpangi mobil Kai. Sesuai perkataan Kai tadi, dia yang mengajak kencan, maka dia juga yang memberi tumpangan. Hal itu membuat Sehun takut kalau-kalau Kai juga berniat untuk membayari biaya kencan mereka. Tidak, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia bukan pecundang yang berkencan dengan dompet kosong. Bahkan Sehun sudah mempersiapkan uang _cash_ dalam dompetnya ditambah kartu kredit untuk berjaga-jaga apabila uang _cash_ yang dibawa masih kurang untuk menyempurnakan kencan kali ini.

Tetapi, yang lebih konyol lagi adalah Kai duduk di belakang kemudi mobil dan Sehun hanya duduk diam di sampingnya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun menemukan sesuatu yang dirasa tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?

"Ke tempat yang hanya ada kau dan aku."

Sehun tertawa ringan, tak menyangka bahwa laki-laki yang bahkan tidak mau menuntaskan pendidikannya ini akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan hatinya. Apa Kai hanya menggombalinya? Mengejeknya karena memiliki perasaan pada laki-laki penganut kebebasan itu?

"Aku tak percaya,"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Terakhir kali aku mengajakmu kencan, kau malah menjebakku."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, aku benar-benar terkejut kau mengajakku kecan. Serius? Aku hanya berdoa bahwa kau tidak akan mencampakkanku setelah ini."

Kai tahu. Dia benar-benar tahu bahwa ajakan kencannya benar-benar memberikan kesan begitu mendalam pada Sehun. Kai mengingat-ingat apa yang dia lakukan pada Sehun tiga bulan yang lalu, saat Sehun mengajaknya kencan. Dan Kai dengan segala kebisuannya setelah saat itu menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat. Kai yakin setelah saat itu Sehun takkan menghubunginya lagi, Sehun akan melupakannya juga seperti orang lain yang dengan mudah melupakannya, dan Sehun akan menghilang dari kehidupannya seperti teman-temannya yang menghilang saat ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Kai meyakini itu. Namun keyakinannya yang berdasar pada logika dikalahkan oleh perasaan tulus Sehun. Dan keesokan harinya bahkan ia mendapatkan pesan singkat yang menanyakan, "Tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam? Kau begadang?". Masih dari orang yang sama. Sejak saat itu sesuatu seolah menyadarkan Kai.

"Aku tak janji."

"Kau membuatku kecewa."

"Maaf."

"Sampai kapan kau ingin aku menunggu?"

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk melakukannya."

"Memang tidak, tapi setidaknya beri aku kesempatan. Kau tak tahu apa saja yang sudah kulakukan untuk mencari segala informasi tentangmu. Tapi yang kudapat tak lebih dari informasi sampah yang tak berguna."

"Aku juga tak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan hal itu."

Persis seperti perkataan Chanyeol, Sehun harus mencari orang lain yang bisa menghargainya. Kai seperti tidak peduli pada apa yang telah dia lakukan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini. Karena kau yang begitu tertutup, seakan kau ingin menyembunyikan semuanya dariku, itu yang membuatku mencari tahu tentangmu. Jadi mulai sekarang, kumohon biarkan aku memuaskan rasa penasaranku padamu."

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mau memuaskan rasa penasaranmu."

"Kenapa? Katakan alasan yang masuk akal."

Sehun mendengar Kai mengehela napas.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Sehun. Kenapa kau mengajakku kencan dan sekarang kenapa kau dengan bodohnya mau saja menerima ajakan kencanku? Tidakkah itu begitu konyol setelah apa yang telah kulakukan padamu selama ini? Khususnya tiga bulan yang lalu."

"Ya, aku bodoh sekali menerima ajakan kencanmu. Aku tak tahu apa lagi yang kau rencanakan kali ini."

Sehun meratapi nasibnya sekarang, ia menoleh ke samping untuk mendapati pemandangan pepohonan seperti gadis yang bersedih. Ia memang tak tahu alasan Kai yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya kencan, tapi sungguh mengejutkan apabila tujuan Kai mengajaknya kencan hanya untuk menyindir perasaannya. Setidaknya ia tulus memiliki perasaan itu. Tapi balasan yang Kai berikan membuatnya merasa terhina.

"Aku tak bermaksud kasar. Jangan tersinggung."

"Percuma saja. Aku sudah lebih dulu tersinggung."

"Ayolah, kau pria tua yang sensitif. Sejak kapan kau menjadi begini, huh?"

"Sejak aku menyadari perasaanku padamu, Tuan Kim."

Kai diam tak menjawab. Dia berpikir bahwa perkataannya memang mungkin akan menyinggung perasaan Sehun, dan ternyata benar. Lebih baik aku diam daripada merusak kencan ini, pikirnya. Dan sepanjang perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit selanjutnya, Kai tidak ingin mengatakan apapun lagi, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai ke tujuan. Tempat kencan yang sudah direncanakan oleh Kai. Dan Sehun sedari awal berpasrah diri kemana pun Kai akan membawanya.

"Kita sampai."

Kai keluar dari mobil duluan disusul Sehun. Kai masih diam disamping pintu mobilnya yang sudah tertutup. Sedangkan Sehun, ia berjalan beberapa meter ke depan, kemudian beberapa meter ke kiri, kemudian beberapa meter lagi lebih jauh ke kanan, dan kembali ketempatnya semula di samping pintu mobil.

"Apa-apaan ini, Kim Jongin?"

Hening. Tidak ada respon yang begitu berarti selain Kai yang menatapnya begitu dalam. Entahlah, Sehun tak mengerti dan mungkin sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengerti. Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun hingga mereka tepat berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak satu meter.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini? Apa ini kencan yang kau maksud? Berkencan di tempat seperti ini? Kau pikir ini lelucon? Kau pikir perasaanku adalah sesuatu yang lucu? Apa maksudmu dengan ini, hah?" Sehun berteriak.

Ketika emosi menguasaimu, maka segala murka akan bersorak. Dan inilah yang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Dia benar-benar merasa terluka. Bahkan hampir menangis di hadapan Kai. Ia berbalik dari Kai sejenak untuk menetralkan suaranya. Tidak akan Sehun biarkan Kai menang lagi karena melihat air matanya. Mungkin sudah cukup bagi Sehun dengan semua tingkah Kai yang keterlaluan.

"Oh, atau mungkin kau ingin membunuhku di sini? Kemudian tanpa harus bersusah payah menggendong mayat kau bisa langsung menguburkanku di sini juga. Katakan sesuatu Jongin! Berterus teranglah kalau kau membenciku dari awal! Katakan saja! Tak perlu diam dan mengajakku kencan ke kuburan seperti ini!"

Hening sejenak, seperti Kai tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian Kai berbalik, berjalan lurus mengikuti jalan setapak kecil itu.

"Ikuti aku."

Sehun tak punya pilihan. Dalam kesedihan dan kemarahannya ia bahkan masihmengikuti laki-laki delapan tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Lihatlah bagaiana Sehun tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dan akhirnya ia melihat Kai berhenti pada sebuah makam. Diam beberapa saat, hanya ada angin sore yang menyapa mereka.

Masih dengan emosinya yang hampir meledak, Sehun memperhatikan Kai yang diam menunduk memperhatikan timbunan tanah berumput di hadapan mereka.

"Kuburan siapa ini?"

"Huang Zi Tao."

"Dan apa maksudmu membawaku pada kuburan orang yang bahkan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hidupku?"

"Aku bertemu Zitao saat kami berumur dua belas. Saat itu aku benar-benar dalam situasi yang, jika aku salah melangkah dalam satu langkah kaki saja, maka aku akan mati. Kemudian Zitao datang menyelamatkanku. Dan sejak itu, kemanapun Zitao pergi aku mengikutinya dan kemanapun aku pergi Zitao pasti akan mengikutiku juga. Dengan kata lain, kami tak terpisahkan. Tapi saat kami berusia lima belas, sesuatu terjadi. Membuat aku dan Zitao terpisah. Berbulan-bulan kami saling mencari. Akhirnya aku kembali menemukan Zitao. Kami tidak bertemu, tapi setidaknya aku menemukan kontaknya. Kami bertukar kabar, dan Zitao mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi karena situasi kami berdua alami dapat mengancam keselamatan kami berdua pula. Dan Zitao telah memberikan sesuatu yang benar-benar berharga padaku sebelum ia mati."

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan peduli?"

"Ya, kupikir kau akan peduli."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Mulai sekarang aku memutuskan untuk berhenti!" Sehun berujar sinis. Tapi Kai juga msih pada pendiriannya.

"Kebebasan, Sehun. Dia menebus kebebasanku dengan hidupnya. Dan bagiku, pemberiannya adalah sesuatu yang tak ternilai. Jauh lebih berharga daripada apapun di dunia ini."

Sekarang Sehun mengerti mengapa Kai menjadi seorang penganut kebebasan. Tapi Sehun tak mengerti kenapa Zitao harus membebaskan Kai. Dan apakah Kai dipenjara atau semacamnya? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kai hingga harus dibebaskan? Seperti seseorang yang mendapat ganjaran atas perbuatannya yang keji. Mengerikan. Sehun meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kai bukanlah orang yang berbahaya. Sehun ingat Kai pernah mengatakan bahwa masa kecilnya tidak begitu menyenangkang. Dan itu tak berarti membuat Kai menjadi orang yang berbahaya, kan?

"Jadi itulah kenapa kau menjadi manusia serampangan seperti sekarang. Oh, aku mengerti kalau kau tak bisa melupakan cinta pertama di masa lalumu."

Kai tersenyum tipis saat mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap Sehun, yang masih kesal dengan ekspresi sinis melekat erat.

"Satu-satunya hal yang aku sesali adalah Zitao memberikan hidupnya untukku. Untuk kebebasanku. Ya, aku memang bebas setelahnya, tapi faktanya dia juga meninggalkanku sendirian. Dan Sehun, aku hanya takut kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku mencoba serius denganmu. Itulah alasan yang sebenarnya."

Seketika Sehun menegang. Kai seperti mencoba menjelaskan sebuah pola kepadanya, dan juga mencoba memperingatkan sebuah akhir cerita yang pasti terjadi. Tapi disamping itu ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi Zitao benar-benar kekasihmu? Cinta pertamamu?"

Maksud Kai adalah ia takut Sehun mengorbankan terlalu banyak hal untuknya dan kemudian memilih untuk meninggalkannya setelah ia menceritakan semua perjalanan hidupnya yang penuh perjuangan.

Tapi pertanyaan Sehun juga membuat kening Kai berkerut. _Darimana gerangan pria tua yang sensitif ini mendapat kesimpulan konyol bahwa Zitao adalah kekasihku?_

Ah, ya benar. Mereka sedang berkencan sekarang. Berkencan di kuburan. Meyenangkan, sekaligus menyedihkan.

"Lupakan. Lagipula kau pasti tak mau melanjutkan kencan ini. Maaf untuk semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Kai berjalan menjauh menuju mobilnya. Tetapi Sehun tetap diam ditempatnya. Hingga Kai berbalik ketika menyadari tak ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menunggu untuk kubunuh di sini?"

Kai berjelan kembali mendekati Sehun yang tidak beranjak. Kakinya seperti terpaku dengan kencang dan ototnya tak cukup kuat untuk melawan.

"Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini."

"Aku tak memiliki alasan khusus untuk itu. Ayo ke mobil. Kuantar kau pulang. Aku tau kau marah karena leluconku tentang berkencan ke kuburan."

Sehun yakin Kai berbohong. Sehun tahu Kai sedang tidak bermain-main dengannya. Tapi maksud yang ingin Kai sampaikan padanya membuat Sehun ragu. Mungkinkah?

"Aku tidak akan masuk ke mobil sebelum kau menjelaskannya padaku."

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun. Kau tahu itu."

"Bukankah kau yang mengajakku kencan?"

Kai menghela napas. Pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang. Selama ini Kai selalu berasumsi bahwa untuk memberi tahu Sehun segalanya adalah hal yang tidak benar, termasuk di dalamnya reaksi yang ditimbulkan juga tak akan membuatnya tersenyum senang. Kai sadar itu. Dia sedang dalam proses mengambil keputusan. Tapi Sehun menuntut jawaban dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Kali ini Kai sepenuhnya benar tentang reaksi Sehun.

 _Pastilah pria tua ini akan melupakanku setelah tahu bagaimana pemikiran konyolku tentang komitmen yang ditawarkannya selama ini. Oh, aku akan menyesal sendirian sampai mati. Terima kasih, Zitao, setidaknya kau masih membiarkanku hidup sekalipun aku sendirian._

"Lupakan, Sehun. Tidakkah kau marah padaku setelah aku menghinamu dengan mengajak kencan ke kuburan? Jadi lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

Setelah Sehun berpikir tentang sebuah keseimpulan, barulah ia tersadar seperti kembali tersentak ke Bumi. Setengah senang, setengah kesal, dan setengah marah. Itulah perasaan Sehun sekarang. Jadi sekarang Kai tidak mau mengakui perasaannya pada Sehun? Entahlah. Pemuda itu terlalu banyak menyembunyikan makna dalam setiap perkataannya.

"Kau tahu bukan jawaban itu yang aku mau. Sepertinya berat bagimu untuk berkata jujur. Tapi aku akan tetap mencoba peruntungan terakhirku, Jongin. Kau tahu perasaanku tidak berubah, bagaimanapun keadaannya. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan. Terlepas dari apa yang dilakukan Zitao untukmu, perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku bukan Zitao. Aku tidak akan menjadi bodoh untuk meninggalkanmu kelak. "

Kai menatap Sehun. Dia terkesan. Hatinya tersentuh, tentu saja. Sejak awal Kai tak mengharapkan akhir yang baik dengan Sehun. Mengingat kelakuannya selama ini pada Sehun, dan yang terakhir ini mengajaknya berkencan ke kuburan. Kai tahu itu pasti akan melukai perasaan Sehun, tapi Kai hanya bermaksud untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Kai menceritakan masa lalunya tapi tidak pernah berharap akan mendapatkan penawaran yang sama lagi.

Kai berpikir bahwa Sehun pasti akan memaki dirinya. Memaki keterpurukannya akan masa lalu. Tapi benar-benar di luar akal sehat, Sehun malah menyatakan perasaannya lagi.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?"

Sehun mendekat pada Kai. Perlahan Sehun memeluk Kai. Memasukkan laki-laki muda itu dalam dadanya. Dan Kai membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sehun merasa melayang. Tiga tahun ia mengejar Kai, baru kali ini mereka benar-benar melakukan kontak fisik. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sehun bersentuhan langsung dengan Kai. Selama ini, ia hanya memandangi Kai dari jauh. Sejenak Sehun melupakan fakta bahwa Kai masih belum memberikan kepastian. Tapi memeluk Kai sudah pasti hal yang benar-benar Sehun dambakan.

Kai memejamkan matanya. _Bapa, jangan Kau ambil aku darinya dan jangan ambil dia dariku. Kumohon bermurah hatilah pada diriku yang hina ini. Karena aku tahu aku berdosa sejak aku lahir dan sepanjang hidupku. Amin._

Dan akhirnya, Kai membalas pelukan itu. Kai mengangkat tangannya melingkari pinggang Sehun. Mereka bertahan selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Kai bertanya pada Sehun.

"Kau yakin ingin melanjutkan kencan ini?"

Kai berbisik lirih dan hanya Sehun yang bisa mendengarnya. Sehun pun menjawab tak kalah lirih.

"Aku yakin." Kemudian Sehun mencium bibir Kai dengan lembut. Membuat lelaki pecinta kebebasan itu terbuai dengan kelembutan dan ketulusan. Mereka saling melumat, sampai akhirnya merasa kekurangan oksigen. Barulah tautan itu terpisah, dengan jarak hanya beberapa senti.

Amarah Sehun sudah meluap. Sejak Kai mengatakan bahwa dia takut Sehun akan seperti Zitao yang meninggalkannya, harapan kembali menghantui dirinya. Membisikkan sebuah kesempatan untuk mengambil hati laki-laki pujaannya. Dan akhirnya harapan itu terwujud meskipun berawal dengan ketidaknyamanan teriakan marahnya tadi. Percayalah, Sehun hanya kaget dibawa berkencan ke kuburan. Dan sempat menarik kesimpulan bahwa Kai membawanya kesini hanya untuk menghina perasaannya adalah salah. Sehun sadar hal itu. Kai hanya tak ingin kejadian dimasa lalunya kembali terulang.

"Dan Jongin, harusnya aku juga bertanya kau yakin ingin melanjutkan kencan ini?"

Kai mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. Betapa manisnya, pikir Sehun.

"Aku yakin."

"Jadi kau juga menyukaiku? Sejak kapan?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Lekas-lekas Kai mundur beberapa langkah setelah sebelumnya mendorong dada Sehun. Kemudian berjalan menjauh menuju mobil. Sehun tahu apa artinya itu.

"Sejak negara api menyerang." Jawab Kai dengan nada datar.

Sehun tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban itu kemudian mengikuti langkah kekasihnya di belakang.

"Kapan negara api menyerang?"

"Entahlah."

"Jadi kau suka padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu aku tampan."

"Aku juga tampan."

"Aku putih."

" _Fuck you, old sensitive man!_ "

" _And this fuckin' old sensitive man is your boyfriend now !_ "

Sehun tertawa seperti setan. Menggoda Kai akan menjadi _to do list_ -nya paling atas untuk dilakukan setiap ada kesempatan.

"Aku lapar."

"Kau mau makan?"

"Tidak."

Sehun yang sedang menyetir pun jengah dengan jawaban seperti itu. Dia menghela napas. Sedangkan Kai hanya menengok keluar jendela dengan wajah angkuhnya yang dibuat-buat. Meskipun Kai mengatakan tidak, Sehun mengerti bahwa Kai ingin makan.

"Restoran Italia?"

"Tidak."

"Restoran Cina?"

"Tidak."

"Kedai ramen?"

"Tidak."

"McDonal?"

"Tidak."

"Restoran Jepang?"

"Tidak."

" _What you want?_ "

Sehun menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

" _I'm hungry, Old Man._ "

" _And what you wanna eat, Young Boy?_ "

" _Ice cream!_ "

Setelahnya mereka singgah di kedai es krim terdekat setelah sebelumnya kembali berciuman di dalam mobil dengan Sehun yang begitu mendominasi dan membuat suasana menjadi panas. Hampir saja mereka kelepasan. Dan Sehun menyebut ini sebagai kencan pertama mereka. kencan yang benar-benar kencan. Tanpa gangguan orang lain, hanya berdua. Menyenangkan berkencan dengan Kai meskipun pacar barunya itu masih belum banyak bicara padanya.

"Kau tahu, Sehun? Ada hal yang lebih berharga lagi dalam hidupku selain kebebasan yang diberikan Tao."

"Oh ya? Apa itu kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh tahu."

* * *

FIN?


End file.
